


Sweet

by Ame_Yuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Yuki/pseuds/Ame_Yuki
Summary: Because everything he did was out of love for you.
[Zen X Reader]





	

Your attention is focus on the pages of the book you are currently reading. Seeing as your schedule wasn't hectic for once you had the chance to relax. The moments in which you had time to yourself were rare and so you always made sure to make the best of them. The warmth of a hand enveloping yours tears your eyes away from the book. Seated next to you on the sofa of your shared apartment is Zen. He intertwine his fingers with yours, a smile on his face while his eyes remain on his phone. You blush at the gesture, it set your heart aflutter with how affectionate Zen was toward you. The fact that the two of you were a couple still gave you a bad case of butterflies.

"That jerk." Curious you glance over toward Zen. 

Noticing your stare Zen's eyes snap up toward your own. His gaze softening at your curious stare and the slight tilt of your head. 

"Is he still stating his disapproval?" 

Once the two of you had announced your relationship to the other members and how you would be living with Zen, Jumin had stated his disapproval. He didn't believe people who were single should live together before marriage. You knew he meant no harm, but his constant nagging was beginning to frustrate your lover.

"Don't worry about." You said trying to calm him. "As long as you're happy with me here than I'm happy."

His red orbs widen in surprise at your words. 

"So cute." His gaze softens into the loving one you've become familiar with. 

You gasp in surprise as Zen tugs on your intertwined hands to pull you closer. With your back against his chest and his arms secured around your waist, Zen rest his chin on your shoulder.

"We promised to be together forever, remember?" He sneaks a quick peck to your cheek as he waits for you to reply. 

"I do." You timidly answered as you place your hands over his bigger ones.

The sound of his laughter sends your heart into overdrive and causes the heat to crawl up to your face.

"You make it sound as if we're getting married. Although I do plan on marrying you soon."

"Eh?" 

His words left you speechless. It was true that Zen talked about spending his life with you. That he never wanted to be separated from you, but you had thought it was simply due to his fear of you being kidnapped. It had almost happened, but Zen had arrived before the stranger could take you. You weren't against marrying him and in fact you had hoped the subject would be brought up later on in your relationship. You had been content with slowly letting your relationship blossom.

"I want to marry you." Zen nuzzles the side of your face. "And create a family with you. I want to create happy memories with you."

Your blush intensifies as Zen voices his desires. Your heart beats from excitement at the thought of creating a life with the man you love.

"I want to create happy memories with you too." 

Turning you around so that he can cup your face within his hands, Zen leans in to rest his forehead against yours. 

"I love you." His lips collide with yours as your arms wrap around him.

 

**_Extended Ending_ **

Your phone lights up as a notification comes in. Opening up the messenger app you notice Yoosung had posted a picture. It was of a silver ring with a few rubies that formed a rose.

**Yoosung:** Tagged along with Zen to pick this up.

**707:** Oh!

**707:** So shiny!

**Jeahee Kang:** Congratulations

**Zen:** Thank you, Jeahee ^^

**707:** Not to rain on your parade

**707:** But!

**707:** Zen!!!

**Zen:** What?

**707:** Your future wife is on!!! 

**707:** The element of surprise is no longer on your side

**Yoosung:** Gah! Nooo T_T

**Yoosung:** I shouldn't have posted the pic here.  >_< I'm sorry!

**You:** I got a notification from the chat room. I didn't mean to peek.

**Zen:** It's fine, Yoosung.

**Zen:** Babe do you like it?

**You:** Yes ^///^

**707:** she's blushing lol

**You:** Its very beautiful

**Yoosung:** Wow! Zen you know her taste so well.

**Jumin Han:** You should propose in person. Not in a chat room.

**Zen:** Fyi I am proposing to her in person. So stay out of this.

**Jumin Han:** Than I'll wait to congratulate you.

**Zen:** I really hate you. -_-

**Zen:** But whatever I'm not gonna let you ruin my day.

**Zen:** babe I'm on my way home so wait for me ^^

_Zen has left the chatroom_


End file.
